ItaDei 1 shot short story
by Caliguana
Summary: I did not write this my friend did. in japanese and english


Itachi: おい。　でいだら。　できる？　Oi. Deidara. Dekiru? (Hey. Deidara. Can you do it?)

Deidara: はい！できるよ！　うん。 H-hai! Dekiruyo! Un. (Y-yes! I can do it! Un.)

Itachi: 用意できた。Youi dekita. (I am ready.)

Deidara: なああ！！だめだ！Naaa!! Dame da! (Aaaah! I can't!)

Itachi: はあ。　がっかりしちゃった。　Haa. Gakkari shichatta. (Ah. I am disappointed.)

Deidara: ちょ。。。ちょっと！　あ。。。あたしがする！　Cho-Chotto! A...Atashi ga suru! (Wa-Wait! I.. I'll do it!)

Itachi: ほおお？　Hooo? (Oooh?)

Deidara: うん。。。　はい。。。Un... Hai... (un... Yes...)

Itachi: そうだといいね。　Sou dato ii ne. (I hope so.)

Itachi: ん。。。気持ちいい。。。。。なんんん。。。もっと速き。。。。。。。。。。あああんんん。。。もっともっと！でい。。。でいだら。もっと強く！あ！いく！いく！　Nn... Kimochi ii... nannn.. Motto hayaku...aaannn... motto motto! Dei... Deidara. Motto tsuyoku! Aaa! Iku! Iku!! (Nn... I feel so good... nannn.. Faster...aaannn... More more! Dei... Deidara! Stronger! Aaa! I'm coming!!)

Deidara: よかった？　Yokatta? (Did you like that?)

Itachi: はい。すごくよかった。Hai.Sugoku yokatta. (Yes. That was wonderful.)

Deidara: うれしい。うん。Ureshii.. un. (I am glad.. un.)

Itachi: 愛してもいい？Aishite mo ii? (May I make love to you?)

Deidara: な。なに！？Na- Nani!? (Wh..What!?)

Itachi: こち、でいだら。お願いお？　Kochi, Deidara. Onegai o? (Come on, Deidara. Please?)

Deidara: わっかない。。。恥ずかしいうん！　Wakkanai... Hazukashii un! (I don't know... I'm embarrassed un!)

Itachi: ちょうかわいい。恥ずかしがらないで。　Chou kawaii. Hazukashi garanai de. (So cute. Don't be shy.)

Deidara: い。。。いたち。　I...Itachi.

Itachi: 目お閉じて。　Me o tojite. (Close your eyes)

Deidara: はい。。。　 H... hai... (Y... Yes...)

Itachi: 本当の事言って。初めて？　Hontou no koto itte. Hajimete? (Tell me the truth. Is this your first time?)

Deidara: ん。。。ええと。うん Nnn.. Eeto... un..

Itachi: でいだら～。Deidara-.

Deidara: はい。うんHa..hai. Un. ( Ye..yes. un.)

Itachi: 心配しないで。大丈夫だよ。Shinpai shinai de. Daijoubu dayo. (Don't worry. It's going to be okay.)

Deidara: ああ。　優しくしてね。　Aaah. Yasashiku shite ne. (Aaah. Treat me kindly.)

Itachi: ああ。。。でいだら。。。どんあじゅうにして欲しい？ Aa... Deidara... Do- donna fuu ni shite hoshii? (Aa... Deidara... Ho- how do you want me to do it?)

Deidara: ん！もっと優しくください！いたい。。。んん～！Nnnn! Mo-motto yasashiku, kudasai! Ita... Nnnnn! (Nnnn! More softer, please! Ow... Nnnnn!)

Itachi: きぇへ。そう。　Kyehe. Sou... (Kyehe. I see...)

Deidara: ああん～！い。。。いたち！もっと！もっと愛して！　Aaaan! I...Itachi! Motto! Motto aishite! (Aaaan! I...Itachi! More! Love me more!)

Itachi: はう。　あなたが欲しいHai. Anata ga hoshii.. (Yes. I want you..)

Deidara: あ。。ああ。も。。。もっと速く！　A... aaa. M...Motto Hayaku! (A...aaa. M...more faster!)

Itachi: ほ？　速く？　Hooo? Hayaku ｋa? (Oooh? Faster?)

Deidara: ん！は。。。速く！　Nnnnn! Ha.. Hayaku! (Nnnnn! Fa.. Faster!)

Itachi: な、でいだら。　愛してるよ～！　Na, Deidara. Aishiteru yo! Nnn. (Hey, Deidara. I love you! Nnn.)

Deidara: あ！あ！い。。。いく！ Aaah! Ah! I...Iku! (Aaah! Ah! I... I'm coming!)

Itachi: 　いい！いくでいだら！ Ii! Iku Deidara! (Good! Come Deidara!)

Deidara: あ！いた、、、ち～！もっと。。。もっと深く！　Ahh.. Ita... chi! Motto... Motto fukaku! (Ahh.. Ita... chi! More... More deeper!)

Itachi: あは。。。ん。そう～！深く！ A ha... Nnn. Sou! Fukaku! (A ha... Nnn. Yes! Deeper!)

Deidara: ああああ。。んん。き。。。気持ちいい！Aaaaaa.. Nnnnnn.. Ki...kimochi ii! (Aaaaaa.. Nnnnnn.. It... it feels good!)

Deidara: ん。いたち。。。よかった。　nnn. Itachi... Yokatta. (Nnn. Itachi... That was good.)

Itachi: いい。ね、でいだら。こっち見て。 Ii. Ne, Deidara. Kocchi mite. (Good. Hey, Deidara. Look at me.)

Deidara: へ？　He?

Itachi: きれいな目だね。 Kirei na me dane. (You have beautiful eyes.)

Deidara: ！！あ。。ありがと、うん。 !! A.. arigato, un. (!! Th.. Thank you, un.)

Itachi: キスしてもいい？ Kisu shite mo ii? (May I kiss you?)

Deidara: キスして！　Un! Kisu shite! (un! Kiss me!)

Itachi: あなたわあたしの彼氏。　Anata wa atashi no kareshi. (You're mine.)

Deidara. うん！あたしわあなたの彼女。ね、いたち。いった？Un! Atashi wa anata no kanojo. Ne, Itachi. Itta? (Un! I'm yours. Hey, Itachi. Did you come?)

Itachi: はい。あなた？　Hai. Anata? (Yes. You?)

Deidara: うん。。。はい。Un... Ha.. Hai. (Un... Ye.. Yes.)

Itachi: かわいい。　Kawaii. (Cute.)

Deidara: ね。いたち。ずっと一緒にいたい。うん。Ne. Itachi. Zutto issho ni itai. Un. (Hey. Itachi. I want to stay with you forever. Un.)

Itachi: ん。そう。もう一回？　Nn. Sou. Mou ikkai? (Nn. Yes. One more time?)

Deidara: 何！？うん！ NANI!? UN! ( WHAT!? UN!)


End file.
